Inevitable Choices
by Iloveyoutenshi
Summary: The pain of losing someone is never known. To overcome and yet to not overcome. This story is not a love story. Its a story about real love in this world.


Inevitable Choices 

_Introduction. _

"Its over , for real. Goodbye." The girl whispered softly as she took slow steps away from the boy. Afraid of choking the words, giving herself away. Afraid of what his response would be. But so wanting him to at least come back to her, tell her that he still loved her and that he would never leave her. She kept her head low, afraid to look at him lest her tears gave way. She hid her face under her hair, pretending not to care, yet caring enough to walk slowly away, trying to make him feel the hurt that she did. She had always wondered whether they would last. She willed herself not to look back. And just continue walking. She continued, taking another step away. Straining her ears, to hear any sounds or movements he made. None. She took another step. And another. And another. And eventually, she began to speed up, her slow steps, into a steady walk. Steady walk, into a fast paced one. And eventually running away into the darkness of the night. She couldnt do anything more than what she had just done.

"Im sorry." She choked out loud as she continued running although she was already far away from him. She was afraid. Scared. And last of all , alone. Tears streaming down her pale face, the moonlight shining in the sky. And just in time, the rain started to pour. Cliche perhaps , but the cool raindrops felt comforting. As if she wasn't the only one in this. She still loved him . So much that her heart couldnt contain that much. But she had realized the signs, and she did all her best to salvage it. But it didnt work.

She didnt want to break it off. He made her feel complete, and without him ,she knew the most that her whole entire world would fall apart without him. But she loved him enough to realize that she wanted him to be happy, even if it was in stake of her own. Her heart ached as she broke down on the cold concrete ground. No one to comfort her, to tell her that it would be okay. No one. But that was okay too. Because if someone was there, she would have to smile and pretend she was okay. Just like she always did. She had to be strong. But just this once, she let her guard down. Crying out in the night.

He stared blankly at the top of her head as she said those 2 words. Its over. He didnt know whether to feel relieved, or sad or anything else for that matter. He was never one who knew how to express his feelings. And now that she was right in front of him , even more did he not understand how he was supposed to feel. Recently he had lost his feelings for her, and they had tried to do all kind of things such as to taking breaks, and crossing the line . But it didnt help. Maybe it was for the best . But for her to go up to him, was a big shock. He never ever thought that she would be the one to break up with him. He knew how much she loved him.

He shifted his eyes into the night as he absorbed the moment. The atmosphere. The truth. He didnt know what he was doing. At all. But as his eyes shifted back to the girl in front of him. The girl he once loved. His eyes watered . She was the first girl who had ever paid any attention to him. The first girl to actually try to understand him , and actually did. His first love. Suddenly, the truth flashed through his mind. "They could never be together again" Just the thought of that brought immense pain. The past year they had spent together. So close together, doing everything together. She wouldnt look at him. Maybe she was so mad at him that she was scared that she would lose control and start shouting at him. Maybe thats why she whispered too. Maybe she had to control herself. He didnt know. But before he could respond, she turned away from him and took slow steps away from him. Gradually , turning into a run into the dark night. He stared at her as she left him without another word.

He didnt know why he couldnt have done anything better. Why he didnt just try to make her happy. Useless. He turned the other direction, taking leave in different directions.

**This is just the introduction of the story.**

**If you like it please RnR and tell me whether or not i should continue. ThankYou ! **

**You'll find out what pairing it is if all of you REVIEW ! **


End file.
